Franklin Rothschild
Franklin Rothschild was elected to Parliament in December 2992 representing Saint Michel. Following the resignation of Anna Creighton, Rothschild was elected General Secretary without opposition. Initially he faced a challenge from Alan North, but North later dropped out in return for being named Deputy Leader. In December 3008, Rothschild contested his first election as General Secretary. He won 17% in his bid for President and saw his party lose 7 seats in Parliament. Despite the loss of seats, there was a large swing in votes toward the SNP. Years before, Parliament voted to overwhelmingly decrease the size of Parliament. In December 3012, Rothschild again contested the presidency. His result was more or less the same and won 16%. He saw his party lose an additional four seats in Parliament. In December 3016, he won 15% in his bid for the presidency and lost 7 seats. Following the election, Rothschild was challenged for the leadership by Alan North. In the 3017 leadership contest, Rothschild faced opposition from three MP's. He was able to change the voting rules in order to retain the leadership. Due to his support, the MP's and Unions now had 2/3 of the total vote, while party members only had 1/3. In the third round of voting, Rothschild was reelected General Secretary over North. He won by 18.8%. Due to North's candidacy, the Deputy Leadership was also vacant. Rose Rothschild secured the Deputy Leadership under her husband. She was elected on the third ballot by 4.7%. James Rothschild, Skip and Rose's oldest son, was a candidate for the Party Presidency. At 21, he was a prospective parliamentary candidate and was expected to win the position easily. However, he lost on the third round by 0.1%. It was later determined that had one more MP voted for Rothschild, he would have won. Because of his defeat, he decided to resign his candidacy for Parliament. He later stood for and was elected to Parliament in December 3024. Despite retaining the leadership, Rothschild won only 13% in the presidential election of 3020. He also saw the party lose eight seats. Four years later, he saw his personal share of votes increase to 14% of the vote. He also saw the party gain a parliamentary seat. In 3028, Rothschild won 22% and won 62 parliamentary seats, a gain of 15. In July of 3029, Rothschild dissolved the party due to increased riots throughout the country. He reentered politics in May of 3031 and won 24% of the vote in his bid for President. He also saw the party win 67 seats. In 3035, he won 23% of the vote in his presidential bid and won 85 seats, a gain of 18. However, in 3036, a serious of riots against the government forced Rothschild, his family, and his allies to flee Baltusia and head for Kanjor. Once in Kanjor, he formed the Labour Party of Kanjor. Within the new party, his wife opted not to be Deputy Leader. Instead, he appointed Michael Dunn, the son of his longtime associate Brooks Dunn to serve as the party's first Deputy Leader. Soon after forming a cabinet, Rothschild was approached by Queen Marie Louise-Elisabeth. At the age of 14, the Queen decided to abdicate from the throne. The nation, and Rothschild himself, was surprised. He accepted the position of Governor General, an appointed position. In 3039, Rothschild was challenged for the leadership of the party. He was shockingly defeated by Charlie Creighton. Following his defeat, Rothschild was asked by Creighton, who was now Prime Minister, to continue his term as Governor General. Rothschild remained in the role and was still extremely influential within the party.